


Model Behavior

by Katarina_Silversong



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Guy Gen, M/M, Manga Character Spoilers: Chapter 50 on, Manga Spoilers: Characters, No beta we die like humans, Secret Relationship, TKSTsukasaSenkuuMonthJan2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, TsukaSen - Secret Relationship, everybody is friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Katarina_Silversong
Summary: The limelight was an awful place to be, especially if you were under eighteen, and your manager and publicist had complete control over your life. Such is the life of Shishiou Tsukasa, and his lover.
Relationships: Hyouga/Chrome (mentioned), Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: TsukasaSenkuuMonth - January 2020





	Model Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikariNoHimeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/gifts), [WinglessCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCookie/gifts).



> Dedicated to Hime and Link for being awesome and helping me flesh out my plan for this!
> 
> Happy Birthday to our favorite leek boi!

"No, Gen" The strong voice rang through the office, determination filling it. "Absolutely not."

"You see, Tsukasa..." A sing-song voice chimed in. "You don't really have a choice."

"I said, no!" Tsukasa roared, shooting to his feet and startling his manager-slash-publicist. "I am not jeopardizing my relationship with Senku for some stupid publicity stunt!"

"According to your contract, you will." Gen smiled, holding up the offending packet. "Until you turn eighteen, I have complete control over your public image, and I say this is happening."

"Don't jeopardize Mirai because of me, Tsukasa." The slim, pale boy who had remained seated placed his hand on Tsukasa's arm. "You need this to keep her hospital bills paid until a cure is found."

"I know..." Tsukasa sighed, turning his attention back to the man who seemed determined to ruin his relationship. "I really have no choice?"

"Nope!" Gen smiled victoriously. "Send her in!"

The office door flew open, and in walked the best female model in the Empire's Pride modelling agency: Hokutozai Minami - or, as Senku liked to call her, the wanna-be bimbo Marilyn Monroe.

"Tsukasa!" She squealed, latching onto the large male. "Ooh! Isn't this just Mr.Asagiri's best idea ever?"

"No!" Senku shot up, his feet landing on the floor with a solid _thump_. "Not her. Anyone but her! Her photographer would be a better choice!"

"You don't get a say, Senku." Gen's voice was once again sing-song, but his eyes were hard as he stared at his best employee's boyfriend. "You are not Tsukasa's guardian. Therefore, you have no say in how I conduct his business. You were here as a courtesy, as this affects you, but nothing more." Gen turned back to Tsukasa, hand resting on the contract. "Any problems with this arrangement, Tsukasa?"

The muscular 17-year-old gulped and shook his head. "No, Gen."

Senku screamed and stormed from the office. _How dare that stupid weasel threaten Tsukasa! We'll show him, and I'll get that bimbo Marilyn Monroe away from Tsukasa, while we're at it!_

* * *

Months pass, and Senku gradually fades from Tsukasa's vicinity in the media. However, away from the eye of the media (and when their nosy classmates aren't paying attention), their relationship is stronger than ever.

"Kasa..." In an empty classroom, Senku leans against the much-larger teen. "I hate her. I hate seeing her all over you. She's obsessed with you."

"I know, Sen." The brunette wraps his arms around his slender boyfriend, holding him tight. "Sometimes I think that she's forgotten that this is all for publicity."

"You're still doing it, right?" The garnet-eyed teen looked up into the amber eyes of his boyfriend. "You're still going to execute our plan?"

"My birthday's in a month. I'll be eighteen, and no longer under Gen's total control."

"So you're going to do it?" The hope in Senku's voice was almost Tsukasa's undoing.

"At my first appearance after my birthday." Tsukasa leaned down and pressed his lips to Senku's. "Then we'll be free again."

A knock at the door made Senku groan. "I wish we didn't have to go back out there."

The knock came again, more insistent. Tsukasa smiled sadly. "But you know we do."

Stepping back, the well-muscled model released his much smaller boyfriend. He smiled softly, before turning and letting in the two people at the door. "Take care of him, guys. Just a little longer."

Yuzuriha and Taiju immediately went to Senku's side, wrapping him in a hug.

"It's almost over, Senku." Yuzuriha tried to soothe the agitated scientist. "Just a little over a month."

"I'm ten billion percent ready for this farce to be over with." Senku snarled. "I want to make it so she can never work as a model again."

* * *

Senku walked into Tsukasa's birthday party, a small smirk on his face. In his hands was a box, carefully wrapped in red paper, with gold lions stamped across it. He had worked so hard to make this. Months of lessons from Yuzuriha had finally paid off.

He marched up to his boyfriend (best friend, in this setting, at least right now, because of all the media) and handed him the gift, ignoring the busty blonde hanging onto Tsukasa's arm. Tsukasa smiled eagerly, anxious to end this charade, but decided to torture Senku a bit longer.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Tsukasa peeled back the lion-printed wrapping paper. When the paper was gone, he carefully slit the tape holding the box shut, and pulled off the lid. His eyes widened at the contents, which he gently tipped onto the table. Inside the box were several plushies. Almost every plushy looked like Tsukasa, but each was dressed differently. One was a lion, another a king, and a third was dressed as a scientist. The odd one out was another scientist plushy, but this one had green-tipped white hair and was holding a heart.

The blonde sitting next to Tsukasa laughed. "Plushies? You actually got him plushies of himself as a present? How stupid can you get? _They aren't even well made!_ "

"No one can get even one millimeter more stupid than you." Senku smiled viciously. "After all, I've known him since we were kids. How long have you known him, again?"

"Tsukasa..." Minami whined, turning to face the man beside her. "Are you really going to let him get away with speaking like that to me? Whether or not he's your childhood friend, I'm your girlfriend!"

"No, Minami, you aren't." Tsukasa shook her off as he stood up. "You're a publicity stunt I was forced to go along with. Which you knew. You also knew that I was dating Senku, but somewhere along the line, you deluded yourself into thinking it was all real. Here's a reality check for you. I'm gay! And happily dating Senku."

"Besides," Senku chimed in, a victorious smile growing, "I didn't buy these. I made them. A labor of love, one might call it. Well, except for the one of me. Yuzuriha made that one, and threw it in without telling me."

"You can't do this to me!" Minami shot to her feet, furious. "What about your contract? You're finished if you do this!"

"Actually, he's not." A silver-haired man stepped forward, a pink-haired girl and a dark-haired man by his side. "Gen never actually had the authority to do this without his consent. He tried to do this to myself and my boyfriend, Chrome, a couple years ago. Thankfully, Homura read our contracts extremely thoroughly when we signed on. Hearing this, Ukyo contacted me, and I contacted Ryusui, who owns and runs the agency. Gen has been notified that if he does this again, it's termination, and Tsukasa's contract has been placed under the authority of Francois."

"Sorry I wasn't able to get this through sooner." Tsukasa's photographer, Uyko, stepped forward, a self-deprecating smile on his face. "I wasn't sure what to do. Until I heard about Hyouga going through this, I hadn't heard about anything like this happening in Empire's Pride."

"But you did get it through." Tsukasa reassured him. "That's all that matters."

Senku smiled. "Now we don't have to deal with hiding, anymore!"

The two lovers kissed, happy about no longer having to keep their relationship secret.

Somewhere in the background, they could hear Minami screaming that Tsukasa was hers, and someone yelling for her to be committed. But the background noise didn't matter, because they weren't going to be forced apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the sappiness at the end, I just wanted it to be done.
> 
> Come join our server, TKS!  
> https://discord.gg/f54vHk9  
> All ships welcome!


End file.
